


Caught Fox

by Carmilla_Deluxe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Deluxe/pseuds/Carmilla_Deluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rouge says she just wants to talk to Tails. He doesn't trust her, and for good reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Fox

"What do you want?" Tails asked. He didn’t bother to hide the suspicion in his voice. It was no secret he had a hard time trusting that bat.

"Don’t be so cold, little fox~ I just wanted to chat." Everything about the way she spoke and walked was seductive, and Tails couldn’t help blushing.

"A-about what?" he stammered. "If it’s about the Chaos Emeralds, I don’t have any!"

"Again, so cold! Is it really so hard to trust me?" The more she spoke the closer she got to Tails and the more panicked he became.

"Yes!" he answered straight-away.

"Then how about I offer something as a sign of my goodwill?" Rouge pulled a gem from her pocket and, with a sly grin and a flick of her thumb, sent it arcing towards Tails. An easy catch, if he wasn’t so nervous and panicky.

-TINK- The gem bounced of the ground and Tails quickly went to grab it. However, in that time, Rouge had closed the distance. She whipped something from her pocket and Tails heard a resounding -CLICK-. There was a metal cuff around his wrist. Another click and his other wrist was cuffed.

Restrained as he was, and shocked by the turn of events, he tumbled to the ground. He was face to foot with Rouge’s high heels, and when he looked up at her, she was wearing the most sadistic grin he’d ever seen.

"What are you doing?! I’ll tell Sonic!"

"It hurts my feelings how much you distrust me~ I just want to do a little friendship building, that’s all." Rouge let out a short laugh and flipped Tails onto his back, then stepped on him. Not hard, tho she certainly could if she wanted to. Instead, it was just enough to keep him still.

She continued taunting him. “So, Tails, about that Sonic… Do you have a crush on him?”

"No! He’s like a brother to me! Now let me go!" The fox squirmed as best he could, but it was useless.

"Hmmmm, I don’t think so. Not till we’ve gotten to know each other a little better. So, what about the others? Any crushes on any of them?" She pushed down a little, but she was careful. Careful not to be too rough.

"That’s none of your business!"

"Hehe, I thought not." Rouge lifted her foot, but then sat down on Tails, her butt comfortably resting on his belly. "Poor little thing. All by yourself. It’s not fair for something so cute to go unappreciated."

Rouge bent down and kissed him. A forceful kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and not letting up no matter how much he squirmed.

When she pulled away, he gasped for air and yelled, “What was that?!”

"A kiss! Why? Was it your first?" She laughed again, then kissed his neck.

"That’s… That’s none of your business! Now please stop!"

"Do you really want me to? I see how red your cheeks get when you see me. I see the way you squirm. This is what you’ve wanted, isn’t it?" She forced another kiss on him and ran her claws ever so gently down his sides.

A shiver ran through his body and he purred. He looked away right after, ashamed. “Th-that doesn’t mean anything!”

"You and I both know exactly what it means." She pulled her top down, giving Tails a look at her chest that made him whimper.

"See? You know what you want, don’t you?"

Without thinking, Tails opened his mouth, practically begging for another kiss, and Rouge was happy to oblige. He was all hers, just how she liked it.

The next day, Sonic found Tails in his workshop. He was a complete mess and still handcuffed, but he didn’t seem too upset about it.


End file.
